End of Dream
by Shakuya
Summary: Yuuri's sudden and strange amnesia makes himself and Conrad to become closer and closer by their love life. Though, one reason behind all of those strange happens begins to threatened them. Especially as Conrad recently has nightmares...ConYuu.
1. Chapter 1

Revised : 2nd September, 2009

Sorry if you're really bothered as I revised all of the chapters. But you see, some problems had occurred in the progress of this story. I changed my beta (not really a reason, I know. T.T But somehow it also effected...) Moreover few days ago the viruses in my computer had erased some important documents that keep all details of this fic, so I have to make changes for few parts since I'm not sure anymore on how I could continue this without the original scenarios that gone. I hope you all would like to understand, I'm doing my best to make the flow here becomes as smooth as it can. I can't promise about the fast update from now (-blaming the school-), but I make a promise to myself to finish this story for you all.

For just a small notice; this chapter is previously beta-ed by Contravene431 but I revised this again. I apologize if you found some...stupid grammatical mistakes later.

Thank you for reading this long AN. Now, lets see on the new chapters! Happy reading to you all, as always!

* * *

**  
End of Dream**_  
by Shakuya_

_Chapter 1_

----------------

_In our lives, how can we know when we're dreaming or when we're in the real life?  
Do dreams always end once we wake up?  
--Shakuya  
_

_-----------------_

"Heika!! Please stop using your powers now! There is still a limit to your powers! Heika, please!!!" Gunter's voice rang in the air, but the youth whom he addressed just ignored him.

Yuuri himself was using his maryoku to defend his friends behind with a huge, yet invisible water barrier around him. It curved to stop the attacking houjutsu arrows from coming. While as the winds still whirled strongly--almost like a storm raged there. Others couldn't reach him as they stood at the end of the wooden pavement of the harbor. Yuuri didn't allow them to get even just one step closer. He didn't want them to.

Somehow, his kindness was just a way too much to behave by other people. Trying to bet his own life line for protecting them--it was too much kind.

Now that Yuuri was skilled in controlling over his power, he didn't have to change his form into the Maou's. He still conscious with his own body, eyes round still with desire to protect glinted on the pure orbs.

Gritting teeth, he waged his hand up in the air. The water barrier around him doubled in its size, became stronger and stronger as the arrows' numbers that attacked also increased. _This game would be won by me_, silently Yuuri sworn to himself.

_'--...Yeah, kill them already... they attacked your friends before, so now _kill them already_...--'_

Yuuri flinched a bit as the unfamiliar raging emotion filled his mind, almost like controlling of his movement now on.

'_That voice...' _

Yuuri shook his head and ignored all things again. _The concentration must be all put in this barrier_, he thought.

He, himself knew he looked weird to everyone by desired so much to just erase those strong threats away from his people, to his friends, to his kingdom. He just let that emotion controlled over, because he knew, he knew, _it would lead him to protect his friends_.

_Right?_

Besides, Yuuri could never let it happen again, never to let his friends hurt again. It's enough to have witnessed Conrad losing his arm, and to bear Wolfram's pain, to see even Gunter and Gwendal and Yozak hurt, to see... much more that await later if he didn't do anything. It was enough to see everyone hurt to protecting him. It hurt him, too, to see all of that. It traumatized him to see all his friends covered with blood.

.

.

Meanwhile, Conrad still battled to reach his master. _Not this time, it seems. _He can only supported himself with his sword, bowing to fight against the strong whirling winds. A few steps beside him, Yozak did the same. Sometimes as they covered their eyes with arms from the flying dusts, their gazes met and each of those different colored orbs glinted in silent message to each other.

_This time it's different._

The neither advisers nor other soldiers were all barring themselves against the wind, either with swords or their hands. It was difficult. But they held on with their swords stabbed into the might-be unsteady earth--if later Yuuri still in that state and wanted to even use his other elements.

None of those people's thought were on their enemies anymore. The Maou was their only concern--after all he was the one who should _always_, yes, _always_ prioritized to be in number one.

The wind was a minor endeavor in comparison to what they were feeling inside. They also knew that the winds were not there to do them any harm, but to protect them and to heal all injuries. Yuuri had no intention of hurting anyone.

_.  
_

Suddenly the winds' aura then changed. It tightened, and glowed with a pale blue hue. There was also a hurtful pressure from it--made the people's concern became even greater since it was clearly from Yuuri's body.

Truthfully, the element was hurting Yuuri himself, as he kept forcing his left power to go on, go, go, and go. And now, not only he was losing control over it, but there was too much to handle. His elements need to be replenished, and his weakened body could not support it completely.

_The energy left was from his...soul._

When their enemies weakened from their continuous attacks, Yuuri's head begun to spun. His energy was draining. He used a little more power than he intended to let go. But his being stubborn prevailed. He used more power to spread a healing maryoku. He ignored the pleas of his advisers and didn't let go of his barrier.

Yuuri grabbed his stomatch, feeling it was like had been stabbed all over again.

"YUURI!!" There came a new voice--rang in his head as it made him felt confused even more. As effect, the barrier shook mildly.

_'It's him..._'

The King turned his now; expressionless face, to the source of that voice.

_'Conrad...' _He saw of Conrad's figure. Conrad's eyes though his vision already begun to blur even more. It showed a concern, which as long as Yuuri could remember--never showed towards him.

"Yuuri, please. You don't have to push yourself too much." Conrad's worried tone was carried through the lashing winds into Yuuri's deepest, previously untouched depth of mind. The cold sound that was there before suddenly just had gone by Conrad's emotion touch.

_'Conrad...'_

"Nobody wants to see you hurt. Do you want everyone to be sad?"

Yuuri's blank face slowly begun to gather of its usual shine, as there was a little expression of tired.

The barrier weakened again.

"It's enough, Yuuri. We can go home now. Everyone is safe. Nobody's hurt, you don't have to even use your healing maryoku around." Conrad's gentle voice pleaded.

The barrier weakened further...

The winds whirled to a stop. The atmosphere silenced as the others slowly rose from their bowed positions.

Yuuri's frail figure was still standing there at edge of the harbor, his eyes half closed and the tiredness showed clearer than before. For a sec after he scanned the surrounding, Conrad saw from the corner of his eyes that all the attackers were down. Gwendal's soldiers quickly moved with their boats to reach the opposing party.

_'Gwendal can take care of everything,' _Without can be stopped, a silent sigh escaped from his mouth before then he rolled his cinnamon eyes back to see of his Master again.

Eyes wide with shock, Conrad found that Yuuri was still awake after using much magic. That was _completely_ strange.

_How? He was still conscious after all this time and continued to stand?_

Yuuri suddenly opened his eyes again, his expression was in hurt as he bowed his body. One his hand grabbed the blue pedandt that was on his chest, while one other clamped of his mouth.

Violent coughs heard.

Everyone gasped...as red liquid begun to flow from the tip of his fingers.

.

.

Havoc let loose. The nobles were all running towards him, shouting their disbelief and worry.

Conrad got to Yuuri first. He secured the half-fainted youth within his embrace. He knelt, eyes rolled again to scan the King. For once he really didn't know what to do as those black orbs finally closed by its lids. Tired.

The soldier's eyes no longer showed warmth. _Panic_. Upon seeing all the blood coming out from Yuuri, all those masks of Conrad Weller slipped off. He didn't care if everyone saw heavy concerned expression. He could barely hear the voices and the questions around him. He didn't care.

Conrad could only feel the cold sting of fear.

* * *

Sitting at the edge of the Royal Bed, Wolfram held his fiance's cold and clammy hand tightly with his. He didn't listen to Gisela, whom explaining of his hypothesis at the other side of the bed with all advisers still listened too.

He simply just...wanted to be close to Yuuri as much as he could.

"...Until now, the best thing that concluded by myself and Geika is... just to let Heika to rest and recover, while we will help him as much as we can do." The royal healer said, finishing of his diagnosis with a small sigh followed. Wolfram only heard that sentence, while he just tighter his hold on Yuuri's hand.

_No matter how he plead inside, it still feels cold..._

Voices of small discussion heard again in that room, before as the blonde prince still kept in his position - Wolfram heard the footsteps and small greets from the other. They were all retreating back to their jobs, though it was just the same as 'enjoying' the gloominess that _would_ always happen in the castle. In the country. If Yuuri ended his consciousness from a fight like this.

_._

A soft tap on his shoulder woke him up from his stance. Wolfram saw Conrad's calm (fake) face stared back at him as their gazes met in the air. Rare, it seemed, as Wolfram himself didn't glare once he saw of his elder brother.

"Wolfram, it's been a tiring day, and it's very late now. You should go sleep," Conrad spoke with his gentlest tone, his hand laid on his younger brother's shoulder.

Bewildered, Wolfram turned his face back to the sleeping king on the bed, "I-I... I cannot leave Yuuri. H-he was still...," he trailed off, not wanting to finish his sentence and hear the finality behind it. Unbeknown to Wolfram, as he replied, Conrad slipped his calm mask

"I know, Wolfram. But I also know that you must be really tired. Just sleep, okay? I'm sure that Yuuri will be better soon." Shifting his eyes to Yuuri, Conrad tried to break the stubbornness of the blond.

This time Wolfram's real stubborn was awoken in his tone, "But I am his fiance! I have to stay here. I have to beside him!" His emerald eyes sharpened, though it still clearly looked determined and scared.

Conrad sighed. "But if you don't rest, you'll get yourself sick as well. You don't want to make Yuuri worry if he wakes up, right? He'll...think it's his fault."

Wolfram's stubbornness finally broke.

He slowly let go of Yuuri's hand. Standing slowly, he looked at his fiancé one more time, before turning on his heels and walked out the room. Conrad knew, sometimes his brother was stealing last glances in his way.

_._

Once the door closed behind Wolfram, Conrad's gaze moved again to Yuuri's lifeless body.

Slipping off of his calm mask, he stared in concern. Yuuri looked so...thin and frail in comparison with the bed's size, yet with the thick blankets around - which placed in order to keep his temperature still.

Conrad took a few steps towards the place where Wolfram before was. Slowly he sat on the edge of that bed's mattress, not daring to do anything cause his master to wake, before with his whole will Conrad reached a hand out.

His rough fingers from wielding blade in such a long time, touched the pale cheek in affection. The man caressed that smooth skin under his, eyes glinted in sadness. Somehow he did, yes, he did afraid if he would just hurt the boy by only touching him like this... _he was just so frail at all. _

_Won't you open your eyes, Yuuri...? _

* * *

Eyes fluttered to open.

Pair of unfocused onyx eyes stared to the cloth of the royal bed's roof. The color was like black, as then he noticed the only source of light was from the moon, outside. Rolling his eyes to the side, he saw of those silver glows; trough the glass of the windows, creating silhouettes of its frame on the marble floor. While outside, the view of night town within the dark sky - glittering with stars also pulled of his attention.

Subconsciously, a small smile curved at his lips.

But then, his eyes left the beautiful sight before it landed the gaze upon a sight of seating figure on the chair. The form's head half bowed, arms crossed as soft, really soft snores heard.

_Asleep? _

He tried to call out. Immediately. In his dream before, he thought he would lose of this person...now he had to reassured himself.

Parting his lips, he took a heavy breath - as then it just hurt his lungs more.

"...Con...rad..."

_'You're too weak.' _

A voice spoke.

"...Wha--?"

Violent headache suddenly attacked him. Grabbing his head with both hands, Yuuri laid back down on the bed. His head spun and his vision blurred. He closed his eyes tightly to escape the confusion.

_'...now you have to let him go...'_

_'...let him go__...'_

_'...let him go...'_

"STOP IT!!" He exclaimed in top of his aching lungs, though there wasn't any strong voice let out.

Images flashed quickly in his mind. It was too quick for him to comprehend anything of what he has seen behind closed eyes.

Softly, he whispered in pain, "_What are those_?"

Whimpering, Yuuri's body curled to a fetal position. One of his hands clenched the sheets.

Then the pain was gone. His body jerked and he collapsed on the bed again.

* * *

_  
"Good boy...now go, go, go away from the castle...escape from him who had disappointed you...left him like how he had left you...escape from this all...and don't say good bye..."_

He grabbed the dusty brown cloak and wore it, before then he also picked up of his ordinary sword from hidden place of the castle. Hearing that voice...he jumped to the frame of his chamber's window.

His black eyes rolled for the last time, subconsciously it wanted to see of the sleeping figure beside of his bed. Glint of sadness slightly showed there.

Before he leaped into the air, fled into the night without direction...to go away.

.

.

_How can we know when we're dreaming or when we're in the real life?_

_.  
_

_Do dreams always end once we wake up?_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Revised: 28th August, 2009

_  
Chapter 2  
_

* * *

His eyelids felt so heavy as he struggled to open it with the less energy left. _Too tired still to wake up._ But the only sixth sense that always worked even he was still like this, in such a weak state, already told that he was in an interesting place. Where he laid sprawled like just fainted was too hard to be as mattress like previous night on what he remembered. The smells were also quite different.

_Where am I? _

Yuuri was laying on the hard ground. His vision still blurred from time to time like the world was spinning around. Colors even mixed each other. _Damn frail eyes_.

But after regaining enough strength, he stood with sometimes just wanted to give up and fall on knees again. _Weak_. His head spun still and there was still a violent pain reaping through his body. _Still._ It felt like every breath of oxygen passed the wall of his throat, every heartbeat went on, were aching him more. _It...hurt. _Each part in his body slowly drained its energy for just kept his consciousness up.

When his vision cleared a little by several blinks and force on himself, the youth scanned his surroundings. Rolling his eyes a half while went to a tree for then supporting his limp body, he saw himself in the middle of a forest. There were cool breezes, waving his messy hair but the effect was just calming him a way too nice to pass.

Leafy trees were around. Luckily the gaps of any plants didn't really that narrow, as golden glows were trough the canopy above and lighten around. _No road_, as long as he could see with blur that didn't ever go away.

He guessed that it was already noon.

When he in turn looked at himself, he found that he wore a white shirt underneath a long, blue tribe jacket. His legs were covered with matching pants, and his brown boots were calf high. He had a brown cloak on, too. It surprised him, too, to find a sword hanging from his waist.

_What are these clothes...?_

He couldn't remember anything.

Nothing that would make him believe how he got here in this attire came into mind. It surprised him to find out that he could not even remember his own name.

_Who am I? _

_.  
_

_Why am I here?_

_.  
_

_What are me? _

_.  
_

For once, Yuuri's expression turned into a really tired as he tumbled down on the harsh texture of wood behind, eyes lidded a half while it slightly glinted with bewildered. Fear. All of it mixed into a fully one.

_Do I even have name?_

_.  
_

_Where is this?_

_.  
_

--GASH--

Suddenly, he unsheathed his sword and positioned himself to defend. His head snapped sharply adding more pain to his aching head. But he didn't care. It was all because of just reflect, after all. With the only sixth sense he had, Yuuri silently wished that it was enough to just...just... made him later know of his name.

His sword was ready before him. It surprised him to find out that he could wield such a weapon. _There was still much to learn about himself_.

A blurred figure lurked close to him. The moving shadow with brown cloak covered the eyes more than alerted Yuuri. That person wore similar clothing to his. Even with the same golden trim on the clothes. _Maybe... _

_--_Still gasping to fight off the pain, Yuuri quietly asked, "Who... _are_ you?"

The cloaked figure let out an audible sigh as kneeled in front of Yuuri. Though, a sec after that the sharpest point of that soukoku's sword already almost touched the hidden face behind the shadow of hood. Time seemingly warp around them as Yuuri saw a glint went on the eyes.

_Glasses._

"Get closer and I'll...kill you," Yuuri warned, but inside he was panicking. His emotions were unsteady with a part of his head screamed to just put down of his sword and ask if this person knew about himself, still with the other side pushed him to just kill this threat, yes, _threat, _away so he won't die in this foreign place.

But, there was still that nagging pain in his head and his breath was getting heavier. His vision blurred and his grasp on the sword's hilt weakened.

"Calm down..., _Yuuri_." The person broke the silence as Yuuri just wanted to faint right away. "Calm down."

_That voice. _It was a sound that was very familiar to him.

_Is this person know about me? Can he tell me? _

The voice in behind of his head screamed, ordering him to kill louder and louder with the raging desire forced to fill up his emotion. It made the headache worsened, heartbeats rapidly grew faster.

_Kill. Kill. Kill._

Yuuri couldn't take it anymore.

With almost closed eyes, he finally gave up by just closing it as tight as he can to preventing the pain that later must be felt, remembering the hard ground he previously had been laying on. Meanwhile he let the hilt of sword slipped off from his clammy grip. The sound of its thud rang for the last time before his ears seemingly gone deaf.

_Maybe I'm already dead? _

But the pain he thought would felt didn't come. Instead a pair of arms--not really strong, though--still held him before fell.

_Who is this person? Is he knowing me? Can he help me? _

_Can I know my name from this person?_

Yuuri remembered nothing.

* * *

Murata sighed heavily. Seating at the edge of the bed, he looked over the young king who slept on it. He turned his head and watched the open window let the bright sunshine through. It was a beautiful morning and the birds were singing joyfully from the trees nearby. The sky was clear and a light blue. Brushes of clouds made a rather artistic view. It was simply..._peaceful_.

_Outside._

Another sigh.

When he looked back at the youth, Yuuri's breaths were still labored like before. Even after having infused healing maryoku trough the silver glows from the Sage's hand itself, he could still say that Yuuri's face was still pale. He even whimpered in pain from time to time. The voice was...hoarse.

.

Murata felt that Yuuri was already coming to, so he kept on looking over the sleeping figure. Meanwhile, his hand slipped off from its previous place on the teen's clammy one - the glow was off. Prepared himself by putting on of his casual face, Murata blinked slowly.

His prediction was right.

Yuuri's fingers moved a little. The dark eyelashes fluttered softly before then the closed lids came too to open itself and showed pair of onyx orbs. _Hazy._ Eyes half open, the dazed boy realized another presence sitting beside him.

His head turned weakly to the figure who was just a little beside of his vision's reach, and stared at the _familiar_, face. Yuuri's eyes blinked as he tried to focus his vision.

Blink.

Blink.

Murata smiled gently, feeling very relieved as he didn't really need to waist such an amount of energy in order to just keep his King's soul steady.

"Good morning..., _Yuuri_."

He picked the words _well_. The tone was soft. His hand ran to comb back some hair that covered the other boy's face. _He didn't jerked away once being touched. _Yuuri relaxed with that caress. He slowly rose from the lying position. But his arms were still weak. Murata bent to help him.

Finally sitting, Yuuri's gaze met with Murata's clearly for the first time.

"I...Yuuri..." The soukoku King spoke subconsciously before as Murata wanted to say things further, he continued. "You were...that person, right?" Yuuri's half closed eyes showed a childishness, much relieve to Murata as trail of Yuuri's usual behavior still there.

Fixing his glasses and added a glint, which brought a flinch to the other soukoku with the aura, Murata replied, "Right. I'm sorry for surprising you, Yuuri. But that time, I had to take you away from..._troublesome_, people." Murata cheerfully explained, a boyish smirk curving at his lips.

_My, what a perfect mask I've done today._

Yuuri's expression softened.

Seeing no negative reaction, still with the previous mood he had, Murata spoke further. "I had to change your clothes. You had some cuts and bruises on you, and your clothes were dirty. I didn't want to risk an infection."

"It's okay. Thanks for saving me. Back then I thought you were an enemy." This time, Yuuri's voice a bit stronger than before,

"May I know...your name?"

For a second, Murata's smirk almost left. His black pupils already went wide, the shock bolted his entire thoughts and scattered it. For a sec, yes, the Sage completely lost the iron control over his mask and behavior that planned before to be showed perfectly, like usual he did, in front in his King. This was all too great for a surprise. None of this scene, this happening had ever predicted by him before. _What happened?  
_

Meanwhile, Yuuri himself felt a sudden concern; afraid that he had just messed everything, "I-I'm sorry! D-did I...do something wrong?" He gripped on the blankets over him tight, until even his knuckles turned white. Murata shot back into the reality right away as first he realized how uncomposed he was. _Stupid me._

"Of course, not." The glassed boy smiled reassuringly. "Well, I am Murata. Ken Murata. For you, your name _is _Yuuri. Shibuya Yuuri." Murata added as he begun to create on his hypothesis, and few points that he got less in a second of full-speed of thinking - the most important thing is to say everything slowly.

_But sure. _

Yuuri looked away, "...Yu--Yuuri..." He tried the name on his lips, still groggy from previous thing happened. Murata read of Yuuri's thought again as he saw of the grip on the fabric below. _Interesting_.

The young Sage tried to comfort his pal. "I understand you couldn't remember anything." Murata spoke gently. In reply, Yuuri looked back at him in an equal surprise like how he was before.

"I...don't. H-how?" The curiousness was clear heard in his tone.

Murata kept quite still for a few seconds, before he chose his decision to not telling all things detailed for now.

_'There're still much times...left.' _

"Like I've said, Your name is Yuuri. You are the king of this country, which named Shin Makoku." He started without bothering to answer the previous question that still echoed in a corner of his mind. Yuuri cannot interrupth him though -- if he wanted to, really, when then Murata continued. "I am Murata Ken, and I am your Sage." He used a loyal tone this time, the casuality from before had gone.

"King...?" _That was the reply_, Murata noted mentally, as he settled his whole senses in ready to see, hear, or anything of the reaction. All important behaviors he got from Yuuri until now weren't enough yet to make any clear, absolut result- the red string of this situation. He needed to know more.

But Yuuri's expression was unexpectedly hidden behind the silky black bangs, fell on the pale face in comparison as he bowed his head. For another few seconds the silence drowned them both. Murata waited in patient like the usual he had in facing of...war. Too hyperbolyzed, okay. But something important must be coming out just then after that. _The key._

"Really?"

Murata froze inside, while the mask still worn up on his face. His mouth automatically replied.

"Yes."

_

* * *

_o

o

Without daring to see his new friend's face, Yuuri curled a little in his laying position and clutched the blanket tighter again. He was quite used to that method somehow for few times, and always did it once questions popped out in his head to be asked. He had asked, asked and asked. Still Murata looked really patient in answering him. But Yuuri just not really comfortable...maybe he already bothered his 'friend'?

But he really, really had to ask this only question that had lingered still in his mind. _The point of all._

"Yes, Yuuri?"

Closed his both eyes a half, a slight glint appeared, crossing upon those onyx orbs.

"Do you know why I...forgot my memories?"

_Such a fool you are. Asking that question? _

There was that voice again. Yuuri gripped the fabric tighter even more as the pain, the pounding headache that was almost like familiar for him now--felt again. _Please, please, not now._ He pleaded quietly while closed his eyes. The sight was getting blur; much for his own increased confusion for seeing all things spinning around him.

Murata's glasses glinted as his eyes carefully watching over Yuuri's small movement, where he could always read of his mind from. Slightly the soukoku raised an eyebrow as he saw a ghast expression of pain went across the King's face. _Is he hurt? _

_Maybe...  
_

He arranged the words that were then spoken with calm tone, all like usual when he was only in a casual style. Like there was nothing. Like the question was nothing at all...so _easy _to answer. Seemingly. Likely.

"I'm not so sure still about it, _ Shibuya_..."

Something in Yuuri's deepest thought reacted to Murata's last word. Though he can't think about it further as he gripped tighter. The pain increased. More. More. Like his head hit mercilessly by someone. _Who is it? Why it feels so hurt? What have I done wrong?_

"You have to know the reason by yourself." Murata's hand slipped onto Yuuri's, and glowed with soft silver light.

Yuuri felt something warm, something warm but foreign to his senses reaped up into his body. The warmth he felt soon just like made him to close his eyes, and relaxed into the embrace of the darkness.

And his unconscious figure landed securily on Murata's ready lap.

.

A purple glow appeared by the winder. Another human form appeared there. Blond locks shimmered under the touches of the midday sun light. Shinou's bluish-oceanic eyes were penetrating into the depth of the other onyxes from _his, his _Sage. Though then the glint from his 'partner's glasses broke their contact.

"Hey," Shinou spoke with a palm rested on his waist, eyes shifted to land on Yuuri's peacefully sleeping figure on _his-HIS _Sage's lap. There was a hint of jealousy there, before then the blond pushed it aside and got to the more important of this conversation would lead.

"Is this the best way?"

Murata sighed deeply. "I don't think it's helping his unsteady emotions right now. Especially when...the others are coming." Lazily, the teen rolled his eyes to the door's sight and waited until--

"Hmm?" The blonde's eyebrow lifted. Somehow as he still trapped with few thoughts on why should his successor laid his head on _HIS _Sage's lap like that--especially as he cannot often had the same privilege, so hey!--

The small chamber's door slammed open, revealing the Maou's advisors. Gunter, Wolfram, Yozak and Conrad were there with tensed expression. Shouts of 'Wait!'s and 'Don't get in there!!'s heard from behind; Murata then knew so-well on _how _exactly those nobles came in there.

"Yuuri!" -- "Heika!" -- "Bocchan!" -- "Yuuri!!"

Four shouts echoed in the room. The Sage sighed in annoyed as then his eyes pierced. Aimed. _Glared_, to be exact, towards the troublemaker _BOY_ as himself, Murata sadly admit it, was acted as the babysitter.

Ignoring the four set of eyes landed, on their both figure (since the *sleeping* third one was quite hidden behind the blankets and by Murata's torso) while freezing with the unusual scenes they saw, Murata asked. Straightly.

"When . did . you . tell . them . , . Shinou?" His tone was dark.

"I thought you will..._allow_, ME to do that." Shinou crossed his arms and mocked the Sage. _His _Sage. "--You're really strange sometimes."

Sighing, Murata just could accept that answer half-heartedly and reminded himself mentally to _NOT_ letting any..._tease _(?) got by the King in their private times further.

The young Sage then turned his face to the newcomers, with the cheerful mask already put on, drastically; quite surprised the nobles with the changes. In sudden.

Meanwhile, in the fourth of them, Conrad already felt of Murata's eyes on him. For once their gazes met each other, glinted in ghast stimultaneously before each of them perfectly hided it behind of the smiles. The fakeness of face, though for the brown-headed knight himself still was in his concern state.

"Well, then. Wouldn't you guys mind to bring him back to the castle?" A smile appeared at the sage's lips, while he moved his body a little to show the collapsed king on his lap.

Wolfram's the one who walked closer, followed by Conrad and the others. "Sure."

The brown haired knight was the one who gently carried the king in a princess style, before standing again between his friends.

"Geika..., where did you find Heika?"

Every pair of eyes now landed onto Murata, "It doesn't matter right now. I promise I'll tell about it soon. Now just bring him back. I'm not sure he could hold it any longer in _that _kindof situation." Pointed with his sharp gaze, Murata stood and leaned against the wall beside the window.

Peoples' attentions were fully focused on their king, who was breathing heavily. His face was pale.

"Okay. We'll bring him." Gunter chose not to argue further, though he was really worried about his king's condition. Conrad nodded before leaving.

When the door closed behind the last of them, Murata's eyes revealed concern. His gaze drifted outside, "What do you think?" He asked to the original king, who now leaned against the wall, too.

"It's quite enough for now. He has to fight for his own happiness soon." With closed eyes, Shinou fell again into a deep thought.

"But I'm still really concerned about Shibuya." Murata's eyes reflected the blue sky. When he turned his head, he tried to calm himself by gazing outside.

.

.

"_We just have to wait until he realizes that."_

_._

_._

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_x_

_Chapter 3_

_x  
_

* * *

The blue sky of that morning darkened as black clouds begun to cover sun, much like everyone's feelings.

The castle seemed to have lost something really important to keep it alive.

Well, it seemed to that way...

Mornings like this always meant the king would be jogging around the perimeter of the castle, with his most trusted knight behind him. He would spread a warm and radiant aura along with his brilliant smile. The inhabitants of the castle are given a different kind of life. But unlike such mornings, there was nothing. Not a soul seemed capable of smiling.

Not when Yuuri was still...at the brink of darkness.

_o  
_

_o  
_

One by one drops of rain fell on the windows' glass of royal chamber, wetting it slowly before it changed into a heavy rain. Shin Makoku completely washed all over, with the gloomy sky--like it was evening already--as the background.

He noticed the change of weather once his cinnamon eyes met, trough a window with curtains tied to each both sides. The darkness was clear for his eyes, though, the water that flowed on the glass already make everything seemed like a blur.

Conrad couldn't stop himself as he let out an audible sigh in that silent room.

He drifted his gaze back again, to watch over the sergeant-healer who was seating on the King's bed. Gisela. Both her hands were holding Yuuri's pale one as it compared, glowing with soft green light.

Gisela's eyes closed as she concentrated infusing her healing power. Sometimes, almost invisibly, her eyebrows would knitted as sensing something bad, before then she just came back again like before--but with the green light would glowed stronger. She tried her best.

Meanwhile, Conrad himself was seating too on a bedside chair, his palms laid on thighs as he waited patiently for Gisela to finish the young Maou's healing session for that day.

The third day.

_o  
_

_o  
_

The heavy rain kept falling all over, even those 2 people inside could clearly heard the nature's sounds. But still, neither of them spoke.

Few minutes passed again, as Gisela's glowing hands slowly came off infusing further. As the light had gone, she reopened her jade eyes and stared blankly to the King for awhile--before as she blinked--the life within her eyes came back.

Gisela put Yuuri's hand onto the soft mattress back, really gently. Without saying anything, then she calmly begun to gather her tools back again into the doctor bag.

Conrad from behind kept quiet and not moving, as his eyes just landed over Yuuri.

He only shifted his eyes and attention onto the royal healer again once she was done with her stuff and gazing at the brown headed soldier.

The lady put on her best smile as Conrad was soon seeing her again.

"Heika is getting better, Lord Weller. I guess if he continues like this--soon Heika can wake_...soon_."

Expression of relieve clearly showed at the soldier's face as he heard so. Putting also of his best smile, he thanked the healer.

"Thank you. I'm...really glad to hear it." Without knowing the reason for himself, Conrad chose few different words from what he truly wanted to say. Though, he didn't really put any attention for it and just smiled wider.

Somehow the air between them felt thicker.

Gisela chuckled as she saw that after replying her, Conrad's eyes just shifted again onto Yuuri--concerned still, _maybe_?

"Well, Sir, I'll excuse myself now. Greet him for me when he wakes up, okay?" Turning on her heels, Gisela walked while the smile lingered at her lips.

As then; reaching the great wooden doors' handle, she paused for awhile--a slight thought appeared in her mind--though after that she just turned the knob and opened the door. Stepping outside and close it again with a hand at back, the Lady went trough the hallways towards her office to write the reports for Gwendal nor continuing her other works.

Her smile disappeared.

_o_

_o  
_

Conrad behind let out his mask. Even as Gisela had told him that Yuuri would wake soon...an odd feeling of concern still lingered there. In his chest.

_Maybe something had happened?  
_

_o  
_

_o_

_

* * *

_  
He came again into the reality.

Yuuri slowly opened his eyes.

At first, of course, everything seemed so in blur. He even can't notice anything in front of him. But as then he blinked few times and the vision became clear--the sixth sense of him rang; telling someone was beside.

Yuuri followed where his senses leaded to, as he rolled his orbs to the side. There, he saw of a..._man_, seemingly was asleep with his head bowed and arms crossed on chest. The steady rise-and-falling movement of that man's chest told him so. As then Yuuri's ears begun to work too, he heard--only in every few minutes--of really soft snores.

_'This person...sure is tired,'  
_

Yuuri was not sure who it was.

In his mind, however, the figure definitely had a familiar face.

Well of course, from now on since he couldn't remember anything, familiarity sure was rare to feel.

_'Have I meet him before?'_

Yuuri slowly rose to a sitting position, where his feet dangled at one side. There was another odd feeling.

He hesitated from moving further.

The bed seemed different. Everything else suddenly felt strange to him. Looking around, he realized that it was not the same room as the one before. This time, the space is wider. The bed was ever bigger.

Something came through his mind. This feeling was like...well, like he was in a safe place.

He continued to asses the place and decided that everything seemed familiar, but nothing was certain--except for the fact that he was welcomed.

Maybe like 'home'?

Subconsciously Yuuri just shook his head.

_'This...maybe not my 'home'.'_

Further observing the room, he looked around and found that it was moon light that illuminated the room. The big windows of the chamber allowed much of the light in. The mellow light was comforting.

_'It was night,'  
_

Sitting there, he gazed at the man again. The face was rather handsome. The moon light washing over his features simply highlighted them. Without him knowing, a small smile graced his lips.

There was a warm feeling in his heart.

Somehow, he knew that there was a strong need to see this person within him. It's been quite some time, he tried to recall, but the feeling was still there.

Maybe at the _past_, he had longed to this man...?

_o_

_

* * *

o  
_

Yuuri finally decided to get off the bed. He tried to move silently, afraid to wake to person who slept there.

He slowly slipped off the bed until his toes touched the cold floor. When his feet were flat on the floor, he found himself clothed in blue pajamas. That was when he decided that it was not a good choice of wardrobe to be sneaking around in. He spotted some cabinets and drawers, and thought that there might be something more suitable for him to wear.

He walked silently to his destination. His breathing labored and there was an insistent ache in his chest. He associated it with his long sleep and didn't give it much thought.

When he got to his goal, he slowly opened it--careful as to make no sound at all. He found some clothes and quickly changed into them. There was a long sleeved shirt with black embroidery on them. He also slipped into these dark colored trousers. He left the top buttons of the shirt undone.

After changing, he sighed. It was then he saw his reflection on the adjacent mirror of the wardrobe.

He had a midnight-colored hair. It was wavy...but messy. _He didn't care._

He also had pair of black eyes. The color was dark. Really dark. Round, and dark.

...When he noticed how much he was assessing himself, he looked away in embarrassment.

It was then he noticed a big glass door at the far side of the room.

He quickly stepped into the nearest pair of shoes that he could find and quickly walked towards the door. It leaded him to the veranda. He eyed the knob for awhile before he opened the doors without much thought.

The world outside was a view to yearn for every night. He already loved it.

He stepped one foot forward and Yuuri immediately felt the cool breeze combing his hair. It made him feel fresher. Strangely, he felt warmer, too, in his chest. He walked forward and closed his eyes as he allowed the wind to go around him. It was a gentle play.

He opened his eyes again.

_'This is great!'_ he thought. Yuuri watched the night view while his hands gripped the veranda's low pillar.

There were a lot of houses scattered bellow, with small dots of light scattered all over. Far away, the dark outlines of the mountains framed this simple image of a home. The stars twinkled. They were silent greetings.

But it was the moon that caught his attention the most. It was a half moon that night, and the bright light was so gently to the eyes. The soft breeze was dull in comparison to the comfort the moon brought him.

He smiled once more.

_o  
_

_o  
_

_o  
_

Conrad suddenly work from his dreamless sleep. His cinnamon eyes fluttered before it opened completely.

Then it widened.

_o  
_

The bed was empty.

His system was suddenly in full alert. His spine was erect. He felt his heart beat loudly. There was a cold chill crawling. He jumped from the chair from which he slept and turned to look for the boy.

Then he saw a thin figure standing outside the veranda.

He sighed and closed his eyes momentarily as relief washed over him. When he was calm enough, he walked towards the figure. Conrad felt his heart was suddenly ripped from him, then slammed back to its place. He didn't know what else to do than to get to the other boy.

He was reaching out a hand to the other figure. He hesitated then. Something at the corner of his mind bothered him. He shook his head to clear his thoughts before laying a gently touch on one shoulder.

_o  
_

_o  
_

He was surprised by the contact. Yuuri turned around and found the person who was sleeping standing right there, with this seemingly sad expression on his face. The touch surprised him, but there was a familiarity to it, too.

Without him knowing, tears came falling. Something came over him. Those eyes were trusting, and that smile...but something was wrong. Those eyes were telling him something.

Once more, the images flashed behind of his eyes.

He could not explain it. But there was a slight pain in them. He was somehow scared of them.

_'These pictures, these feelings, some were clear...'  
_

Chaos exploded.

_o  
_

_o  
_

"Heika?" Conrad spoke when Yuuri's expression changed.

When Yuuri didn't respond, he tried again. "Heika?"

He wanted Yuuri to correct him, "Heika?"

"No."

Yuuri stepped back and Conrad felt like he was looking at a trapped animal.

"Yuuri?"

The boy was trembling, tears welling in his eyes.

"N-no!! I-I didn't do anything w-wrong!!" Yuuri suddenly exploded in a violent cry.

Conrad was caught off guard. He didn't understand. The hysterical boy wanted to run away. But a pair of gentle but strong hands reached out for the boy's wrists. The older man felt that he had to stop the other.

He had to do something.

"What are you talking about, Yuuri?" Conrad's mask of calmness slipped off.

"L-let me go! It's not my fault! I-I didn't do anything wrong!" Yuuri struggled even harder, crying in violent desperation. He kept reminding himself that he didn't do anything wrong.

_Yes, there's nothing he had done wrong.  
_

"Hell, Weller! What're you doing?!" Another voice yelled. Conrad turned to face the owner of that voice. It was his younger brother with the Sage behind him standing at the door's frame. Without getting any chance to reply or even explain, the both boys ran towards them.

Yuuri tried his best. But everything was hurting. Everything was throbbing. His powers were draining.

"Yuuri!"

More tears fell.

The Sage was next to him, "Carry him." He ordered.

"What are you--" The blond began but hesitated when a silver glow emitted from the Sage's hand touching the King's forehead.

Conrad tried to steady himself as he felt the dead weight of Yuuri on him. The King was faint in his arms.

_o  
_

_o  
_

_o  
_

"So, Geika, do you have anything to tell us?"

Gwendal's tone was not one that would speak to a noble of higher position. No. It was pushing the Daikenja to answer. The other nobles in the room would want to know the same thing.

Murata rested his chin on his crossed fingers. His eyes glinted, hiding his orbs. But he knew every other pair looked at him just as intently.  
"I guess I should have gone straight with a few things. First: Shibuya had lost his memories." He spoke in a firm tone to answer the noble's question earlier. But when he rested his elbows upon the desk, he heard gasps of surprise heard in the office room as what he just said sunk in.  
Conrad did not react, except for a quick glance towards the Sage's direction.

"G-Geika, how could this happen?" Gunter asked.

The Sage smiled. "I'm still trying to find out myself. I already shared the extent of my knowledge regarding this matter. But I do believe that he is extremely tired." He stood from his chair.

Yuuri had been behaving rather different recently, but no one argued further.

Murata left the room.

_o  
_

_o  
_

_o  
_

The Sage groaned in frustration. It was early in the morning, and he decided to visit his friend.

But the bed was empty.

"Yuuri seemed bored. But you know his face when he tells anyone to rest." The voice was calm but behind it was a soft laugh.

Shinou smiled worriedly.

"Why do you tell him things he shouldn't know and make things worse?"

"He had to meet Weller." The blond crossed his arms and broke their eye contact. "They have to talk."

"Oh, now it's all about the romance?" Murata pushed his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose. He turned in his heels and walked further down the hallway to find another king.

* * *


End file.
